


"Did we get it/him/her/them?"

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Drabble, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Missions Gone Wrong, Quote Challenge, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: The paladins are trying to get some resources to help the Atlas, but Haggar shows up...
Relationships: Voltron Paladins & Voltron Paladins
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	"Did we get it/him/her/them?"

“ ** Did we get her? ** ” I asked, looking at Allura, Hunk, and Pidge as she applied pressure to Keith’s wound.

We are in trouble. We ran into Haggar. Without our lions. She attacked from the shadows, but she seemed more focused on the black paladin, which resulted in his wound. After Keith went down, Hunk and I started shooting crazy at the witch, and Allura tried using her alchemy on the witch until she disappeared. 

And now we are stranded on an alien moon that seems to be limited on oxygen, or some crazy shit like that. 

“How is he?” I kneel down my Pidge and check his pulse.

“He’s doing okay for now, we should probably try to wake him, make sure there was some type of spell that she cast,” I just nod my head along Pidge’s logic.

Allura comes over by Keith’s head, before she starts to poke at his shoulder, “Keith. Keith, come one, it’s time to wake up,” all it earns is an annoyed groan of protest, then a whimper of pain.

“Oh man,” I hear Hunk mutter.

“Keith.” the princess says a little sterner, “Wake up. Come on, you have to wake up,” and she shoves his shoulder harder.

This time accompanying the pained groan, Keith fluttered his eyes opened.

“Keith,” I smiled.

“Ow,” he groans as he tries to, foolishly, sits up. He only falls back with a pained moan of pain.

“Hey fearless leader, stay down would ya?” I try to joke.

“Yeah,” was all he said.

“How are you?” Pidge asked.

“Fine, just feel like I got electrocuted,”

I look around the moon, not finding the witch anywhere. It was a little unnerving. It was supposed to be a real quick thing too. Grab the supplies off of this moon, call Atlas to take us, and continue on our quest of saving the universe. But no, the witch had to ruin our plans. I look down at the watch Pidge had made, and saw that luckily, the Atlas would be here in five minutes.

“Well then, I have some good news. Atlas will be here in five minutes,” I smile as I see everyone sigh in relief.

“Do we have what we came for?” Keith asks through gritted teeth as Pidge pushed harder on the wound.

“Yeah, got it right here buddy,” Hunk said from behind us, holding a sack of glowing blue rock things.

It’s only two minutes later that Atlas finally comes to pick us up.

“Finally,” I sigh as I get up, and help the girls pick up Keith who seems to try to quite his pain. “Almost there,” and we continue the small trek over to Atlas where Shiro was waiting for us.

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> How I do?
> 
> Please leave a comment and hopefully Kudos!  
> (〜￣▽￣)〜 〜(￣▽￣〜)


End file.
